The Rise of a Legend
by Poke-Mobster
Summary: What if Naruto decided to become a more powerful ninja and take his training seriously… what if… He became a legendary wind user and found an ancient weapon called Shiori(I suck at summaries)? See Naruto's epic journey rising through the ranks! This is my first fanfic. (A/N Starts after Mizuki tricks Naruto.)
1. The Start

_What if Naruto decided to become a more powerful ninja and take his training seriously… what if… He became a legendary wind user and found an ancient weapon called Shiori(I suck at summaries)? See Naruto's epic journey in this very FANFIC! This is my first fanfic please creative criticism but no flames please. All flames will be used on Sakura. *Laughs evilly* (A/N Starts after he was tricked by Mizuki)_

"YOLO" Speech

'YOLO' Thought

' **YOLO'** Kyuubi Mental Thought/Speech

" **YOLO" Demon Speech/Jutsu**

' _YOLO' Shiori Speech_

 _Without further adieu let's begin :_

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, except for one certain blond haired jinchuriki. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and was currently being yelled at by a pink haired banshee named Sakura. "NARUTO UZUMAKI NO ONE EVER WOULD EVEN CONSIDER GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU! SASUKE IS 1000% BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! YOU'RE THE WEAKEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND DON'T EVER DESERVE TO BE LOVED!" The banshee screamed. Naruto stood still for a few seconds after being rejected yet again, but this time it felt worse for some reason. He felt like he wanted to cry and scream at the world for being so cruel, and he did. Naruto ran away crying and Sakura started to wonder if she had gone to far, after a moment she decided to go see what Sasuke was doing.

Naruto finally tired and decided to sit down, thinking of Sakura's words he thought 'Am I really that weak? Do I actually deserve love?' Naruto was beginning to doubt himself **'Don't listen to her kit. She is just speaking lies, because on the inside she believes that she herself is the weakest'** Kyuubi said interrupting his thoughts. But for once Naruto didn't believe the Kyuubi. 'I will train and become stronger! I will no longer hide behind my mask of happiness. I will be a full fledged shinobi!' He thought clutching his hitai-ate, and went to start his training. Once he arrived, he yelled " **Kage Bunshin** "and summoned one hundred clones and started grouping them. "I want ten clones to go to henge and go to the library and read up on different Jutsu and start studying them. I want ten to practice tree climbing. Then ten to practice water walking. I want another ten practicing throwing shuriken and kunai. Ten to meditate. Finally I want the last fifty to attack me." He finished speaking and the clones went about their jobs. Immediately fifty clones started running at Naruto. After a few hours of training with clones he finally dispelled all of them at once, immediately passing out from dispelling too many at once.

 **I know, I know this was extremely short, but I this just popped in my head and I thought I would write it out and post to see what you think. I am still deciding what the weapon will be, so leave a review and tell me what you think, I am still thinking about a pairing though, again review! Creative criticism please but no flames, or they will be used against Sakura. *grins evilly* Poke-Mobster Out!**


	2. A New Enemy?

**Hello friends I appear to be back…. or am I? Just kidding. I'm here, I think. Anyway** **here is chapter 2, my chapters will (hopefully) continue to rise in amount of words for every chapter. So here ya' go! (A/N: All flames will be used against Sakura) Also I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto….. 'Shit... I just found out that I don't!' Nevermind….**

* * *

 _Time Skip 3 Days Later :_

*ring, ring! ring, ring! ring, ring! ring, ring!* 'God dammit it's already 2:00?' **'Yes kit, now get up time to beat that useless shit Sakura!'** Over the past few days Naruto had been training for hours on end to hone his skills and even managed to acquire some new justu. If that wasn't enough Naruto was about to get the biggest surprise of his life, and he didn't know a thing.

* * *

Naruto decided he still had a few hours 'till his battle with Sakura, so he got some breakfast which was Instant Ramen then headed out to train for a little while. As he was heading out he came across a cave and felt something pulling him towards it, so being Naruto decided to explore it. As he continued down the swurvy path of the cave he came across double doors made of rich mahogany with gems encrusted in it. _'Open it…. Open it…. You could have power beyond belief…. If you open it….'_ It was as if these doors were a magnet and he was metal. He wanted to open it honestly he really did but, was this the right way to get power? He had a simple answer. Hell no! To achieve real power you had to work to get it! Feel pain and suffering, and the agony of dying a thousand times. But a free way to becoming powerful? Tch, no way! So he decided to leave it alone. But as soon as he started walking away he felt the doors open with a deafening "WHOOSH!" they opened seemingly with wind itself, but these doors felt like they weighed a literal ton! Naruto now even more feeling the urge to walk in, finally let it take over him. As he walked in what he saw was breathtaking! Upon the walls were beautiful paintings of what looked to be long ago. But what interested Naruto most was the sword laid out on a perfectly carved stone rock. The blade itself was about 2 ½ ft long with a purplish looking edge and 3 small oval shaped holes lined up going from top to bottom along the sword. The hilt appeared to be extremely weird as instead of your everyday hilt, it had four small pieces of metal coming up the hilt so it just barely reaches the bottom of the blade where they then swirl around it as if it was a cloud, all of this being tinted a navy blue. On the very bottom of the blade there appeared to be a small emerald with a little slit in it which turned out to be a small ejectable blade for the use of causing more damage when hitting an enemy with the but of your sword. Naruto walked up to the elegantly crafted sword slightly afraid of touching for the sake of somehow ruining it's beauty. When he picked it the sword slowly started to glow until the light was blinding, after it settled down Naruto heard someone speak. _'Greetings Master-sama I am your new weapon Shiori.'_ Wait what!? Did that thing just talk? Holy shit! 'What the hell? When did I obtain this thing? Don't I need to pass a test or something like in the fairy tales!?' Naruto thought to himself, 'And how the hell did it talk?!' Still baffled at the fact that a sword talked to _him_! _'You obtained me when you were by the doors. By resisting the urge for power I deemed you worthy of using me. I can also speak to you because I am what you call a 'sentient being' and can be summoned as a person if you can manage to unlock my full potential.'_ What! That door was a test!? What the hell is happening? Am I dreaming?' He thought as he pinched himself. 'Okay nope. So this is for real! Sakura is gonna get her butt whooped! Woo-hoo!' He thought wondering what he could do with this thing.

 _Timeskip: 2 Hours_

And so it was true. Sakura was currently failing against Naruto. Oh how it pays to have a stuck up opponent. Naruto had henged into a civilian and went to study different Kenjutsu Styles, and mixing them up to make his own, unique and of course unpredictable, style. Now after two hours of using **lots** of shadow clones had already managed to get the basics down of the different styles. Thus he is currently in the process of completely owning Sakura. As Sakura continued to chuck kunai and shuriken at the blond haired jinchuriki he had dodged every one of them. 'Is this even possible? It's like Naruto changed into a completely different person in a day!' Sakura thought still baffled about how she was getting tossed around like a rag doll. Naruto then continued to seemingly disappear and reappear right in front of her and performed a swift uppercut to the jaw sending her flying back several feet into the ground. She was out cold. "Heh. Weak." Naruto said continuing to walk away. "Well Naruto-kun it seems we have underestimated you." A shadowy figure from the trees spoke just barely above a whisper.

* * *

 **Take five! Oh whoops this is a fanfic not a movie stage. Well that's the second chapter, hoped you all enjoyed. Please review. I can't live without them! Ok tell me who you think Naruto should be paired with, it could even be an oc you guys make up. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I didn't know where to end it. (A/N I'm not very good with battle scenes so review or pm me with some advice [I need it]!)**

 **Thanks alot! Poke-Mobster out!**


End file.
